Festival of the Fallen 2015
Blacksmith uses trading Walkway, Blacksmith Piles of wood and scrap metal clutter the open-air smithy that occupies this portion of walkway. A sturdy rock forge and leather bellows sit beneath a brightly striped canvas awning bearing the golden wyvern of House Vaalor. A heavy weapons rack and a sturdy armor stand proudly display the blacksmith's wares. Obvious paths: northeast In the Common language, it reads: When working metals, fine dust and powders accumulate over time. These powders often react to flame. On the rock forge you see a soot-stained iron sign, some pearly white dust, some golden dust, some indigo dust, some purple dust, some yellow dust, some inky cobalt dust, some silver dust, some crimson dust, some ice blue dust, some bright orange dust and some green dust. On the weapons rack you see a vaalorn flamberge, a vaalorn warlance, a vaalorn handaxe and a vaalorn longsword. On the armor stand you see some vaalorn double chain, some vaalorn chain mail, some vaalorn half plate, a vaalorn metal breastplate and some vaalorn full plate. ----- Boots on the Ground a cedar and oak wagon painted with tiny golden wyverns uses trading on the Ground The well-kept wagon is outfitted with a built-in cedar and oak rack that runs the length of the entire back wall. Two cheery arrangements of feathery yellow-dotted fennel and goldenrod stalks flank a hammered copper mantle on the opposite side of the room. Obvious exits: out On the cedar and oak rack you see a pair of leather boots, some onyx-hued boots, some suede-lined boots, a pair of dark golden leather boots, some forest green leather boots, a pair of rich cobalt blue boots, a pair of inky black leather boots, some mahogany leather boots, a pair of elk hide boots and some silvery grey doeskin boots. ----- Crimson And Gold a crimson tent overlaid with gold netting And Gold Sewn into the eastern wall of the tent is a large family crest that has been shrouded by a large black band. Along the western wall a wooden stage has been erected, with a small notice hung next to it. A group of mannequins have been posed to the side of the stage area, creating an attentive audience. The faint scent of phlox wafts in through a small opening in the tent. Obvious exits: none In the Common language, it reads: Please feel free to use the stage in order to celebrate the life that is gone in way of song, dance, or poetry. You see a group of mannequins. Looking at the mannequins, you see a crimson male mannequin, a gold male mannequin, a gold female mannequin and a crimson female mannequin. On the male mannequin you see a long grey overcoat, a fitted crimson silk shirt, a delicate smoky glass band, a wide grey leather belt, some slender grey trousers and some tall crimson leather boots. On the male mannequin you see a cropped ebon jacket, a lustrous gold silk shirt, a simple blazestar band, an onyx tile belt, some black linen trousers and some gold leather boots. On the female mannequin you see some onyx chandelier earrings, a soft black bear fur stole, an iridescent black pearl necklet, a simple blazestar ring, a slender gold silk gown and a pair of jet satin slippers. On the female mannequin you see some crimson wire earrings, a sheer steel-hued wrap, a wide pewter necklet, a delicate smoky glass ring, a strapless madder silk ballgown and some open-toed crimson silk slippers. ----- Crimson Keeps a crimson and black paneled tent uses trading Keeps Alternating black and crimson panels of silk make up the walls, just barely brushing the ground. An elegant armoire stands behind a tasseled gold rug centered with a crimson-embroidered wyvern. A small table stands near the tent opening leading out. Obvious exits: none In the elegant armoire you see a puffed black bonnet, a crepe and taffeta bonnet, a black-netted crepe hat, a front-ruffled ebon crepe gown, a trained jet black gown, a long black bliaut, a lace-necked stiff black gown and a lace-sleeved black satin gown. On the small table you see a jet and gold multi-strand necklace, a glass-domed brooch, a smoky glimaerstone ring, a tufted black hawk-owl hair ornament and some golden glimaerstone earrings. ----- Dust In The Wind a subtle path leading into a small clearing In The Wind, Clearing Underfoot, the lush soft grass has defied autumn's arid, bitter winds. A simple large stone altar rests atop a wide chaldecony and dreamstone-inset plinth. An eahnor-banded basket sits open beside a small marble bench, and several items dangle from a lone linden sapling nearby. You also see a subtle path. Obvious paths: none In the eahnor-banded basket you see a tin toy soldier, a crimson rough gold-flecked stone, a splintered ancient finger bone, a cluster of white trillium blossoms, a vibrant deep blue violet and a fully bloomed crimson dragonstalk. On the linden sapling you see a heavy gold signet ring, a chalcedony dagger-shaped pendant, some midnight black leather armbands and a black dreamstone amulet. ----- Excess Baggage a small oak wagon with large trunks strapped to the roof uses trading Baggage Smooth oak planks, swept free of all debris, line the floor of the sparse little wagon. A row of brass hooks lines the polished oak wall near the egress. A fresh flower bouquet in a crystal vase sits atop a brass-reinforced glass showcase that is centered along the back wall, while a small display stand occupies the opposite wall. Obvious exits: out On the brass hooks you see a crimson ruched velvet pelisse trimmed in gold, a pale leather capote and a white satin cloak trimmed in cerulean. In the glass showcase you see a black canvas pack with multiple compartments, a crimson silk knapsack centered with an elven rune and a dark leather haversack secured with an iron ring. On the glass showcase you see a floral-patterned silk carryall, a leather shoulder satchel edged with fringe and a black leather duffel. On the display stand you see a crimson silk kit secured with golden vultite plates, a pale silk kit with elven rune-etched vaalorn plates and a black canvas kit fastened with scorched steel plates. ----- Explorer's Outpost a small wooden wagon with mud-caked wheels Outpost Polished wood-paneled walls surround this small room, their smooth surfaces broken only by the door leading out and a narrow arch leading further into the wagon. Two low tables house a variety of relics and treasures, some still caked with dirt from whence they came. Obvious exits: out You see a pair of low tables. Looking at the tables, you see a low pine table and a low oak table. On the pine table you see a rusty metal potions case, a dirt-caked steel shovel, a wood-handled steel spade, a rusty metal scythe, a scuffed leather wand belt, a dented tin flask, a soiled meditation mat, a scuffed leather ritual satchel, a patched cloth lockpick pouch and a hole-riddled faded cloth pack. On the oak table you see a one-armed plush bear, a pearl-framed tarnished mirror, a yellowed vellum map, a half-burned parchment map, a tarnished silver flask, a pale golden flask, a circular gold amulet, a pouch of bone shards, a red-eyed clown jack-in-the-box and a small metal buzzer. Outpost, Storage Barely larger than a closet, the storage space is packed with shipping crates, broken boxes, and even a few long, slender containers that could be coffins. The wood-paneled walls are covered in cobwebs, and the floor is buried under a healthy layer of dirt. A narrow arch leads back to the main room. Obvious exits: none ----- A Formal Affair a painted fel wagon draped with a black awning uses trading Formal Affair Shelves filled with fabrics, neatly labeled boxes, and glass canisters, line the wall behind a polished hardwood counter. A dark walnut bureau is reflected in the silvered glass of a large oval mirror, its elaborately carved frame of leaves inlaid with pearly vaalin. To one side of the counter, a metal rack is crowded with garments, and on the other, a low wooden shoe rack is angled in front of a cushioned bench. Obvious exits: out In the walnut bureau you see a pair of black twill trousers with plaid-lined cuffs, a pair of ash grey linen trousers buttoned at the hip, a pair of stark white silk trousers with a high waist, a pair of flared navy linen trousers with white horn buttons and a pair of ramie linen trousers washed in dark tones. On the walnut bureau you see a ribbon-tied buttercup pomander, a linen-wrapped nightshade pomander, a silver-bound moonflower pomander, a silk-tied mournbloom pomander, a lace-wrapped orchid pomander, a deep black rose pomander and a raffia-bound orange blossom pomander. On the metal rack you see a crisp ecru linen shirt with raised ivory stripes, a fitted dove grey silk shirt with a stiff black collar, an off-white sheer silk shirt with full dotted lace cuffs, an ivory cotton shirt with long tails, a jet black chainsil shirt with single-button cuffs, a black wool cloak caught with a gilded antler clasp, a pressed charcoal linen coat lined with rose-patterned silk and a dark brown felt jacket stitched with a single gold chevron. On the shoe rack you see a pair of knee-high ebon leather boots, a pair of thick-soled boots cut from black alligator hide, a pair of blood red ostrich leather shoes, a pair of cork-heeled ivory suede shoes and a pair of azure suede ankle-boots cuffed with marten fur. ----- Gimme Shelter a cog-covered wooden wagon uses trading Shelter Several steel ribs span the width of the wagon, a beige canvas stretched between them to protect the interior from the elements. Broken cogs and sprockets litter the gouged wooden floor, and a short wooden stand sits just inside the triangular flap. A low bench juts out from the front wall and is strewn with patched cushions. In the rear of the wagon, a cog-covered metal rack stands next to a squat steel door. Obvious exits: none On the wooden stand you see a silvery mithril buckler encrusted with sprockets, an imflass lantern shield inset with gnarp horns, a mithglin kite shield banded in eahnor and a golden vultite wall shield encrusted with diamond dust. On the metal rack you see a crimson vultite greatshield etched with a centaur, a multi-hued mithril targe etched with a siren, a mithglin pageant shield reinforced with steel rivets and a deep crimson imflass knight's shield. Shelter, Private Quarters Several crates are piled against the walls, bits of straw poking out from between the misaligned slats. A straw pallet lies on the floor, the area surrounding it cleared of the sprockets and cogs that are scattered about the small space. A small mobile, consisting of gears suspended from a series of wires, hangs above a squat steel door and idly twists with the slightest of movements. You also see a raffle table with some stuff on it. Obvious exits: none ----- Harmony and Dissonance a silver-lined amethyst silk tent uses trading and Dissonance A cluster of lanterns hang from the central pole, illuminating the interior of the spacious tent. A long mistwood table runs the length of one silk wall, while directly opposite sits a carved peachwood stand. The back corner of the tent is partitioned off by an amethyst-beaded curtain. You also see a polished faewood sign. Obvious exits: out In the Common language, it reads: The faenor weapons all have been imbued with vacuum flares. The vaalorn weapons have been imbued with lightning flares. All weapons are the normal enchantment of their metals. The strap can be put used on a stringed or necked stringed instrument to allow it to be worn. The pick can be used to play with any stringed or necked stringed instrument. On the mistwood table you see a leather instrument strap, a smooth ivory pick, a small silver-stringed harp, a rich cherrywood zither, a tasselled rosewood tambourine, a vaalin-inlaid silver flute, an intricately carved bone fife, a carved mistwood cornett, a polished peachwood shawm and a gold-stringed pale oak lute. On the peachwood stand you see a kakore-hafted vaalorn pike, a curved vaalorn badelaire, an acid-etched vaalorn langsax, a maoral-hafted vaalorn francisca, a vaalorn parrying dagger, a wide-bladed vaalorn kukri, a thin-bladed faenor longsword, a gleaming faenor gladius, a heavy faenor main gauche, an oak-hafted faenor glaive and a fel-hafted faenor falarica. and Dissonance, Corner Light filters in through the amethyst-beaded curtain to faintly illuminate this secluded corner of the tent. The floor is free from clutter, save for a scratched wooden workbench and a battered applewood desk sitting next to each other. A padded stool stands between the workbench and desk to create a tidy workspace. Obvious exits: out ----- High Standards a large grey pavilion Standards, Showroom The interior of this pavilion is open and spacious. Several intricately woven carpets cover the floor and provide a homey feel to the shop. The east and west walls are hung with numerous banners bearing heraldry from many nations, while a few larger flags stand on poles along the rear wall. Obvious exits: out You see the walls. Looking at the walls, you see a west wall and an east wall. On the west wall you see an icy blue battle standard bearing the burrows of Icemule Trace, a blue-edged Solhaven Bay battle standard, an ultramarine blue and buff battle standard, an ash grey battle standard bearing a towering Eye of V'tull and a bejeweled battle standard bearing an overturned mine cart. On the east wall you see a leaf green battle standard emblazoned with a dragonfly, a sapphire battle standard bearing the crest of Ta'Illistim, a crimson battle standard bearing the crest of Ta'Vaalor, a grey battle standard bearing the crest of Ta'Faendryl, a jade battle standard bearing the crest of Ta'Nalfein, an amethyst battle standard bearing the crest of Ta'Loenthra and a green battle standard bearing the crest of Ta'Ardenai. ----- House Colors a large parti-colored pavilion uses trading Colors This spacious pavilion is walled in panels of the various House colors of the Elven Nations. Sunlight passing through the panels casts the contents of a modwir cloak rack and some free-standing shelves near them in altered shades, but the pavilion's pure white roof renders the interior even brighter than outside. Away from the walls, the hues of the wares on a small brass table and an oaken garment rack are more vibrant and alive. You also see a embossed brass sign. Obvious exits: out In the Common language, it reads: Welcome to House Colors! ~ Cloaks on the cloak rack are standard House colors with embroidered designators. ~ ~ Cloaks on the shelves are reversed colors with embroidered designators. ~ ~ Cloaks on the garment rack are standard House colors of silk lined with satin. ~ ~ The armbands on the table are enameled silver with cloisonne designators. ~ On the cloak rack you see an umber satin cloak embroidered with a green oak leaf, a sapphire satin cloak embroidered with a white peacock, an amethyst satin cloak embroidered with a silver harp, a jade green satin cloak embroidered with a black rose, a crimson satin cloak embroidered with a golden wyvern, an emerald satin cloak embroidered with a white wavecrest and a scarlet satin cloak embroidered with a grey tower. On the free-standing shelves you see a green satin cloak embroidered with an umber oak leaf, a snow white satin cloak embroidered with a sapphire peacock, a silver satin cloak embroidered with an amethyst harp, a black satin cloak embroidered with a jade green rose, a golden satin cloak embroidered with a crimson wyvern, an ivory satin cloak embroidered with an emerald wavecrest and a slate grey satin cloak embroidered with a scarlet tower. On the brass table you see an umber cloisonne armband bearing a green oak leaf, a sapphire blue cloisonne armband bearing a white peacock, an amethyst cloisonne armband bearing a silver harp, a jade green cloisonne armband bearing a black rose, a crimson cloisonne armband bearing a golden wyvern, an emerald cloisonne armband bearing a white wavecrest and a scarlet cloisonne armband bearing a grey tower. On the garment rack you see an umber silk cloak lined with green satin, a sapphire silk cloak lined with white satin, an amethyst silk cloak lined with silver satin, a jade green silk cloak lined with black satin, a crimson silk cloak lined with golden satin, an emerald silk cloak lined with white satin and a scarlet silk cloak lined with grey satin. ----- It's Fitting a well-maintained oak wagon inlaid with intricate gold scrollwork Fitting Swathes of gossamer in varying colors hang from the center of the ceiling and are secured to the walls just above the midline, creating a festive tent-like atmosphere. Several mannequins line one wall, each holding an article of unfinished clothing that is held together with more pins than stitches. A thick, deep blue carpet covers the floor, and a steel pole is horizontally attached to the rear wall by a series of sturdy brackets. You also see a silk partition. Obvious exits: out On the steel pole you see a front-laced black cotton shirt, a smoke grey tweed vest, a rose chiffon skirt, a black leather belt, some silver hip-chains, a light blue silk sundress, an indigo fustian cape, a delicate lace bodice, a crimson linen apron and some rugged leather trousers. Fitting, Dressing Room Beige silk wallpaper, handpainted with butterflies fluttering among a wide variety of flowers, lines the walls of the small area. Soft, deep blue carpet stretches across the floor, and a crimson velvet divan is nestled in one corner. A row of small silver hooks line one wall next to a floor-length mirror. Obvious exits: out ----- The Lady's Tears an onyx-beaded obsidian silk pavilion uses trading Lady's Tears, Show Room Curtains of grey lace drape heavily across the arched windows of the shop, preventing the outside light from penetrating the room. A quartet of alabaster mannequins dominate the ebonwood floor, the faceless models posed as though gazing upwards towards the jet-beaded chandelier set high above. The faint scent of flora wafts from tall marbled vases at each corner of the shop, the dried rose and mournbloom petals scattered listlessly about the area. Obvious exits: out You see a quartet of alabaster mannequins. Looking at the mannequins, you see an alabaster lace-draped mannequin, an alabaster velvet-draped mannequin, an alabaster silk-draped mannequin and an alabaster organza-draped mannequin. On the lace-draped mannequin you see a trio of bone lariat necklaces, a mink-collared onyx lace capelet, an off-shoulder ecru and jet gown, a banded cream mink handwarmer and some pale leather shoes. On the velvet-draped mannequin you see a faenor-traced ivory cameo necklace, a layered burnt dark velvet capelet, a strapless raven feather gown, some fingerless lace gloves and some ankle-clasped shoes. On the silk-draped mannequin you see a jet and hematite petal choker, a cropped grey floral brocade jacket, an open-backed black silk gown, some laced obsidian suede gloves, a vine-carved ebonwood case and some marbled dark satin shoes. On the organza-draped mannequin you see a thin-ringed jet intaglio necklace, a four-buttoned black tweed jacket, a jet and glass-beaded corset, some clawed dark leather half-gloves, a hip-pinned grey flyrsilk skirt and a pair of ruched leather ankle-boots. In the tall marbled vase you see a ribbon-tied vellum note, an indigo-inked piece of parchment, a scalloped piece of parchment, a sanguine piece of parchment, a red-inked piece of parchment, an ecru-inked piece of parchment, a white-inked piece of parchment, a pale ivory piece of parchment and a copper-inked piece of parchment. In the Common language, it reads: The pieces of parchment are temporary tattoos and the instructions for application are written upon each one. You can LOOK to admire each design prior to purchase. You can TURN the parchment prior to placement to change its location. If the design does not suit you or you grow weary of wearing it, you can REMOVE it. ----- Pavilion Pavilion Thick crimson canvas stretched over squared oak beams forms the ceiling of the hexagonal space, leaving the sides open to errant breezes. A refreshment table at the northern end of the room is flanked by rows of padded chairs. In the center, short brass poles supporting a thick velvet rope encircle the polished teak floor, which is laid in a checkered pattern of darker and lighter boards. Obvious paths: out On the refreshment table you see a stein of icy honey blonde ale, a glass of soft pink strawberry wine, a large baked buttered potato, some broiled honey-glazed carrots, a slice of garlic roasted venison, a rosemary and mint braised boar, some tart deep red wild raspberries, a fragile lace cookie, a green apple crepe and a sprig of dark purple-black grapes. ----- Points and Polish a large crimson silk pavilion uses trading and Polish Thick poles of ebonwood hold up the walls and roof of this spacious pavilion. A rich carpet of wool covers the ground, its surface woven into a detailed pattern of crimson and gold. A few large racks stand to one side of some opened boxes and crates. Several crystal globes hang from the ceiling, brightening the dark space. Obvious exits: out On the iron rack you see a polished vultite langsax, a curved vultite craquemarte, a polished vultite cresset sword and a slender mithglin sidesword. In the ebonwood box you see a copper-banded polished oak case, a small polished brass hammer, a narrow cotton-topped stick, a small flask of oil and a thick cotton cloth. In the ebonwood crate you see a well-tempered mithglin coustille, a forked steel paiscush, a thick mithglin balta and a slender vultite flyssa. ----- Protect and Serve a copper-banded wagon with brightly painted shingles and Serve A crimson and gold wool rug, woven with the image of a fortress, stretches across the floor of the wagon. A low wooden bunk over a wooden drawer with a gear for a handle is built into the rear of the wagon, reinforced with two thick steel chains that secure it to the wall. Brightly colored tapestries line the walls above neatly organized workspaces that hold bits of leather, assorted metal rings and plates, and other materials used in armor manufacturing. Nearly hidden behind a diminutive armoire inlaid with copper sprockets is a small wooden hatch that leads outside. Obvious exits: out In the drawer you see some polished vultite brigandine with vaalorn rivets, a rugged leather coat-of-plates with imflass reinforcements, a soft ivory leather tunic secured with fel buttons, some flowing crimson linen robes edged with gold embroidery, a silvery leather bodysuit embossed with scales, some lamellar leather set with vultite studs, an ash grey leather breastplate with black vaalin inlay, some silver-traced mottled black full leather, some vultite banded cuirbouilli leather and some burnished reinforced leathers secured with brass buckles. In the diminutive armoire you see a silver imflass coracia with golden pauldrons, some polished six-in-one vultite chainmail, an imflass chain hauberk edged with gold vultite links, an intricately etched burnished imflass breastplate, some cobalt imflass full plate inlaid with a golden drake, a suit of crimson and gold vultite augmented chainmail, a heavy vultite byrnie and a suit of imflass half plate with polished onyx inlay. ----- Recollections a haon-planked booth displaying a gold-edged banner uses trading Recollections Small pennants edged in gold threading flutter against a light breeze and create a rhythmic flapping sound that echoes off the haon-planked walls. A wooden barrel is placed adjacent to a long counter that displays a ceramic bowl surrounded by a circlet of fresh wildflowers. Fresh amaranth and blue violets lay scattered across the floor. Obvious exits: out In the wooden barrel you see a tapered mahogany stick, a twisted cherrywood pole, a long maoral stick and a slender haon pole. On the wooden barrel you see a gold-edged sign. In the Common language, it reads: These items will be enjoyed most by Vaalorian descendants. Haon ~ For Honor, Pride, and Glory! Maoral ~ For the pride of the Vaalor! Cherrywood ~ Remember Shadowguard! Mahogany ~ All hail King Qalinor! On the long counter you see a crooked hoarbeam branch, a thick ironwood rod, a curved ruic stick, a slender kakore staff and a small note. In the Common language, it reads: These items can be used by all. Kakore ~ Make every hit count! Ruic ~ A fair fight is a good fight! Ironwood ~ Winning isn't everything, but it sure beats losing! Hoarbeam ~ A brave fighter never quits! In the ceramic bowl you see an oval mother-of-pearl locket strung on braided seaweed, an opal-inset imflass locket, a wyvern-shaped gold locket on a slender vaalorn chain, a ruby-edged silver locket, an ivory gossamer veil, a lace-edged white silk veil, a silver muslin veil and a black organza veil. ----- Royal Chamber Royal Chamber A simple crimson-padded throne rests on small dais in the rear of the viewing room, while several smaller padded chairs sit on either side. A large banner hangs on the wall behind the throne, and a plush gold rug covers the floor. Above an eahnor-framed window hang small pennons bearing the crests of the original seven elven houses. A pair of guards in tunics boasting the crest of House Vaalor flank a gem-adorned door. You also see a carved lor table with a black slate menu on it. Obvious exits: none ~ Day Fare ~ 1. a large baked buttered potato 2. a butter-filled golden brown biscuit 3. a salty buttered corn on the cob 4. some almond-slivered green beans 5. a green-ridged pale yellow starfruit 6. a slice of raspberry-swirl cheesecake 7. a plump chocolate-dipped strawberry 8. a mug of lemony golden pale ale 9. a gold stein of spicy herbal beer 10. a glass of chilled white wine ----- Silk Pavilion an open-air pavilion uses trading Pavilion, Garden The bright white silk canopy of the open-air pavilion shields the area from the sunlight. A series of terracotta pots fill the area, creating a makeshift garden. In each of the terracotta pots grows a different flower, the varied blooms surrounding a semicircular bench with a rainbow-colored backdrop. You also see a phlox-lined trail. Obvious paths: none In the terracotta pots you see a peach and pink fairy primrose, a large dark red rose, a many-petalled blue water lily, a velvety dark red trillium, a gold-throated bright crimson dragonstalk, a pale silvery snow pansy, a bicolor orange and blue pansy, a purple-tinted black mournbloom, a pale-throated blue violet and an orange and crimson-swept flamestalk. ----- Tannery a large leather tent uses trading Foyer Several crossed wooden poles positioned together offer support to the structure. A series of hooks hang from the ceiling, each with local creatures splayed and gutted. Bleached by the sun, a wide wooden rack displays assorted clothing items. Cresting the way back out is a massive bear head affixed to a wooden plaque. Obvious exits: south, out On the wooden rack you see a faded leather cloak, a dark leather cloak, some dark leather pants, some black leather boots, some white leather boots, some dark leather pants, a dark faded silk shirt and a fur-collared leather tunic. Tunnel The wood of the walls and ceiling are carved like that of a tunnel, narrow with faux texturized rock. A row of torches illuminate the room, each slightly more dim than the last. Suspended by thin twine, a small shelf with assorted wares hangs on the wall. Obvious exits: north, south On the small shelf you see a faded leather armband, a braided leather wristband, a fur-lined leather shawl, a fur-lined leather belt and a fur-lined leather hat. Den Tanned and stretched hides are evenly spaced along the walls of the den. A pile of soft furs are positioned in a circle around a small wooden table with refreshments on it. Hanging from the ceiling is a chandelier crafted out of assorted bones. Obvious exits: north On the wooden table you see a stein of dark ale, a grilled lamb chop, an oatmeal raisin cookie and a cup of smoky tea. ----- Toy Soldiers an overly large teak wagon with crimson and gold accents uses trading Soldiers, Front Room Teak walls burnished to a lustrous golden finish rise to a peaked ceiling made of the same to enclose this spacious area. Underfoot, plush crimson carpeting spans wall to wall and front to back, and a series of gold-leafed shelves can be found upon the walls between golden sconces shaped like rearing wyverns. An archway flanked by gilded brocade curtains leads further into the wagon. Obvious exits: out On the gold-leafed shelves you see a crimson wyvern-crested toy man-at-arms, a black armor-clad toy infantryman, a dark-haired elven toy infantryman, a blond-haired elven toy foot soldier, an elven crimson-caped toy soldier, a gold-garbed elven toy soldier and an elven shield-bearing toy soldier. Soldiers, Back Room The oil lamps held by the golden wyvern scones on the walls give off a warm aroma of cloves and vanilla in addition to a wealth of illumination. Gold-framed glass cases sit on either wall, their lids propped open by hinged limbs locked into place. At the rear of this space is a carved teak door with an elegantly filigreed handle. You also see a finely scripted note. Obvious exits: out In the Common language, it reads: The flying toys in the dun satin-lined case can occasionally be difficult to catch. Make sure you keep an eye on them in case they land on the ground. You see gold-framed glass cases. Looking at the cases, you see a glass red satin-lined case and a glass dun satin-lined case. In the dun satin-lined case you see a golden oak toy hawk, an elaborate ebonwood toy chimera, a dark grey jet-taloned toy griffin and a gilt-traced maoral toy wyvern. In the red satin-lined case you see a black-armored toy knight with a viridian banner, a short brass-armored toy knight with a purple cape, a dark blue and silver-armored toy knight with a plumed helm and a gold-armored toy knight crested with a crimson wyvern. Soldiers, Quarters On the back wall of this modestly sized room, a teak platform is affixed to the wall and outfitted with a variety of bedding materials to create a small, but cozy sleeping space accessible only by the nearby wall-mounted ladder. Beneath, a desk is tucked into the niche and is covered by a gold-flecked brown leather blotter, with a blood eagle feather quill and inkwell stationed just above. On the opposite wall are a gold brocade-cushioned chair with a high back and a glass-topped pedestal table. You also see a carved teak door. Obvious exits: none On the pedestal table you see a glass of dark red wine, a glass of lemon-zested water, a thick sliced boar sandwich and an almond and blackberry pastry. ----- A Violet Silk Tent a violet silk tent Violet Silk Tent Shed from strings of translucent white paper lanterns dangling from the tent's supports, pale white light bathes the area, giving everything it touches a faint silvery sheen. Swathes of royal purple satin hang scalloped along each of the violet walls, pinned at their apex by clusters of dark and glossy greenery. Along one side of the space is a tiered glass display, while across the way sits a velvet-topped jewelry table, and a carpeted runner spans the width between. You also see a round gilt-framed sign. Obvious exits: out In the Common language, it reads: The scents are as follows: Honeyed Leather a gold-flecked tawny glass bottle with a leather-wrapped neck a braided leather necklace set with orbs of honey-hued beryl Tobacco and Bloodwood an opaque brass-hued bottle in a bloodwood base a carved bloodwood charm on a length of tawny leather White Tea and Peony a raspberry-hued flask clouded with streaks of white a raspberry-hued ruby rose set with crystal dew drops Crisp Pear and Rose a watery celadon flask brushed with strokes of silver a silver filigree pendant set with bits of celadon jade Ambrosial a slender translucent ivory vial whorled with rose-hued wisps a thin ivory disc painted with ghostly rose-hued blossoms Gilded Fig a gold-leafed pale yellow vial with a gilded stopper a wedge of yellow diamond on a gold chain Amber and Suede a carved dark amber bottle in a hardened suede base a smooth dark amber sphere on a short suede thong The Dreaming a twisted cerulean bottle set with grey pearls an elegant sapphire and grey pearl brooch On the glass display you see a twisted cerulean bottle set with grey pearls, a carved dark amber bottle in a hardened suede base, a gold-leafed pale yellow vial with a gilded stopper, a slender translucent ivory vial whorled with rose-hued wisps, a watery celadon flask brushed with strokes of silver, a raspberry-hued flask clouded with streaks of white, an opaque brass-hued bottle in a bloodwood base and a gold-flecked tawny glass bottle with a leather-wrapped neck. On the jewelry table you see an elegant sapphire and grey pearl brooch, a smooth dark amber sphere on a short suede thong, a wedge of yellow diamond on a gold chain, a thin ivory disc on a delicated rose gold chain, a silver filigree pendant set with bits of celadon jade, a raspberry-hued ruby rose set with crystal dew drops, a carved bloodwood charm on a length of tawny leather and a braided leather necklace set with orbs of honey-hued beryl. Show, items on table: Secured along the back of the noun is a slender, hand blown crystal vial bearing a delicate stopper. ----- Walward's Eastern Emporium a wide carved wooden booth uses trading Eastern Emporium The inside of the wooden booth provides just enough space to allow shoppers to sample the wares set out upon a few low wooden shelves. Tacked onto the far wall of the booth is a sign that reads, "Walward's Eastern Emporium." A stout wooden stool rests just at the edge of the area, a pile of wood carvings littered around it. Obvious exits: out On the wooden shelves you see a pale-eyed sylvan scout miniature, a blue-winged aelotoi warrior miniature, a robed Ithzir seer miniature, a small forest trali miniature, a large tusked ursian miniature, a robed Illistim mage miniature, a Vaalorian legionnaire miniature, a large black forest ogre miniature, a slender Mistydeep siren miniature, a black-eyed giant hawk-owl miniature, a red crested basilisk miniature, a tan centaur ranger miniature, a deep green bog wight miniature, a red-eyed mist wraith miniature, a growling plains lion miniature and an Agresh troll chieftain miniature.